onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Angel Emfrbl/Archive 6
Long Histories and Empty Chapter pages I know that having long histories on character articles can be tiring, but can we aim for something like this. It's long but at least it works. We currently need a massive cleanup in alot of articles but can we strive to clean things up before moving things here and there. Also, about the chapter pages, their biggest flaw is that they were made but not given any effort. They were all made hurriedly without plan. They are hopeless to some extent, but at least some of them have something. What they need are editors who can make an effort despite adversary. It's okay if you and me can't be those editors. Maybe placing a wanted ad expressing the need of such editors in the Main Page may help things out. I've seen it done alot of times in other wikias.Mugiwara Franky 21:53, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Having to look at that Luke Skywalker page I have to agree, we'er gonna need a format like that so we can start one at a time and not too much in 1 day. Prehaps we slowly begin that can take up one year to finish that. What do yoy think? Joekido 22:06, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :It works but at the same time the whole page on the wookpedia is too much. While its nice to be able to pull out any info you need its also need to be able to get an idea that the page isn't trying to be every page. :Our format is not a problem Joekido. In fact, the format we have works. Its the data going into it, not the format, which is causing the problem. --One-Winged Hawk 22:14, 19 July 2008 (UTC) ::If that is so, then the solution is to take some time and sit down to fix the data. Defending the data without even fixing it is wrong I know, but so is attacking the data without even fixing it either. This is this wikia's problem among other things so let's try to fix it as it's caretakers. Let's not take a shortcut and scrape everything because of what one anon with said. The site's already better than wikipedia's sorry excuse of One Piece articles so let's try to endure.Mugiwara Franky 06:10, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::I wish you wouldn't mention wikipedia. Since I quit there is now no one left ot monitor those pages... Give them a year and they'll be a mess again and someone will need to tidy them up once more. I'm not going to be that one. :::You shouldn't crib noobs if they bring up good suggestions, though I myself also am a little suspicious. Then again I'm just angry because a year and a half ago when I adressed all these things, I got ignored. if we had solved this then, we'd not be hearing it now. I'm not saying scrap the lot though, just cut out the crap. :-/ :::Anyway, MF, whats the plan to deal with chapters? If you need advertising, let me attempt to get some interests sparked on the forums. ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 11:34, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::::The anon does raise some good points indeed. My concern however is how he did things. He enforced his views before a proper discussion could go on. He started a discussion but when no one apparently found it, he did massively major things. You yourself when seeing what he was doing, thought it was vandalism. He was also doing things as if he was so much better than us. With comments like "'' you don't know how the hell he "generally dresses" so don't word it that way''", the guy sounds like he's treating us like idiots. It's okay if we sometimes do it, but coming from a newcomer and anon seems to be insulting the site itself. ::::He raises good points but if all he wants to do is argue about how this site is structured, and not contribute anything else, then he's just bad. ::::For the chapters, sparking some interests on the forums is a good idea. Other than that, for the chapter pages to be fully improved is to give them more attention on this site. It seems like apart of their problem is that no one knows they exist. Let's put up the need for them to be improved by stating it in the main page. It could also help if a link to a good chapter page or two was also there. I often find here when people see progress, they pitch in. I'll try to help when I can if possible.Mugiwara Franky 14:14, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Also it might be a good idea to not make more than what we have already, just to lighten the workload.Mugiwara Franky 14:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Complications Hi, I tried to go to Kaizuko-fansubs and right now it has a parental control block on it. I might have to use a different computer at my grandma cordero's house to access it. In the meantime maybe you can post comments in the following sections of my talkpage: :The Sufferage of Nami :Strawhat Representations :Questions for Eiichiro Oda :Key things about Forums Just look for "(this space available for comment)" in them. And tell Klthesaint to post a comment in the "10th Strawhat member" section as I have that "space available for comment" there as well. Rainbowman 20 July 2008 Apology for trying to get a forceful comment OK OK I got your point- "Work before Pleasure" I understand. Listen, could you at least help me do some cleanup on Nami's article? I'm afraid I could only add info related to Nami through some sources, I can't tell if the info I put in is accurate or not. -_- (sighing "Mama Mia") Rainbowman 21 July 2008 My Thanks To One-Winged Hawk, thanks for saying that my edits are fine. BTW, I deleted those things as I have no use for them on my talkpage but not before saving any of them on a notepad file, so I am archiving my comments as you said. Rainbowman 21 July 2008 thanks Hey, thanks for that fix on the On Piece Unlimted Cruise on te One Piece Wiki. I was the one tt did it on th Wikipedia Main Site. I just didn't have the patience to move all of that stuff that wasn't on the One Piece cite. Seriously,thanks. Oh and, they've already dubbed Kuma's Devil Fruit, Haven't they? (Sorry for snapping at you.) Cp9 20:10, 22 July 2008 (UTC)Cp9 Login Problems I used new passwords and I still can't get into Kaizuko-fansubs for forums. It keeps telling me that I have the wrong username and/or password. How were you able to get into that forum without this sort of situation? It's not fair that these sites won't let me go into forums. arrrrrrrrgh D:< Rainbowman 26 July 2008 I did it! Well, the hell with Kaizuko-fansubs. I just registered on Animesuki.com and I'm in. Now if only I knew where to start. Rainbowman 26 July 2008 Mr. 2 Oh, I was trying to move it to his real name like Mr. 0 is Crocodile, etc. Plumber Where in Animesuki.com are you? Do you go to Animesuki.com? It's just that you're one of the only ones I feel comfortable with talking to. And I need someone to share my replies. Rainbowman 28 July 2008 Smoke Fruit Why do you keep changing it? In Loguetown Dragon blew it away with wind. 23:49, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Uh, the "smoke" was a gust of wind and it's unknown if Dragon used wind. Joekido 01:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :As Joekido stated, there are just too many unknown variables at this stage. Its like saying Ace's weakness is water, its obivous but the only time we've seen it is when he fell in a river in his mini-series. Problem with that is every Devil Fruit is paralaysed in water, so you can't claim thats his weakness. We need to see him splashed with water and be weakened, not thrown into a river where every other DF would have been weakened in the same scerenio. Its a case of just sitting back and waiting for the storyline to play out. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 06:17, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Woah I may be Mexican born and grew up in the USA, but I can't speak spanish due to not being able to learn it. I had to use the darn online translator to turn my english text into spanish. sorry ;) Joekido 08:38, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Your german skills I dont man to flank you,but,uhm ˝Wie gehts sind sie.˝ is NOT a meaningfull sentence-if translated,it means something like ˝How does it go are they.˝ :/ --New Babylon 16:22, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :In that case... Now you know why english SUCK at other languages. Its from a text book. I may have got the spelling wrong a little (always better at speaking then writing). did I forget "es" in it or something between "gehts" and "Sind"? Either way, my text bookI just double checked with says I'm right so i thats wrong it pretty much sums up the UK german teaching system. Lol. :-P :Maybe its not me, but babel. Babel doesn't know the difference between "bounty" = "plenitful" and "bounty" = "wanted". X-D ::Wait... Did you use babel to translate anyway or do you know german at all? (the net is confuzzling and that spanish really has blown my mind today... ). --One-Winged Hawk 16:49, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::: I CAN speak german very well-I taught myself from watching TV when I was nine or so.Same way I learned english when I was three,mostly.Basicly,what you wrote doesnt make sense at all.What exactely is the english sentence this should equal to ? New Babylon 20:04, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :::: Actualy,you cant write how are you with "Bist du?"-that means (what/where) are you . And "Sind Sie?"-well,that can be used in where are you-when are you at location or things like that.Basicly,you have two sentences mixed up.Wie geht es ihnen is when youre formaly asking someone how they are , Wie geht es Dir is for an informal wording and Wie geht es Denen for instance is How are they.Your other sentnce would be Sind sie in ordnung-are you okay-and other words usable instead of ordnung.Anyway,whose G-man,another boyhood crush of yours -) --New Babylon 10:05, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Okay I won't blank pages anymore. Thank you for telling me =) Oathkeeper of oblivion 16:25, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Go to wikipedia You should look at it right now actually. Bunch of over excessive merges and deleting of info. No need to edit it since there is no point when they decide to do whatever the hell they want. >_> BTW this is Gune somebody had already taken the Gune name. Drunk Samurai 17:42, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Oops I thought that was the talk page for some reason >_> Anyway I'm probably going to get blocked from there for awhile since I reverted a bunch of merges. Straw Hat Pirate page should not be merged at all. Drunk Samurai 18:35, 26 August 2008 (UTC) I'm probably going to get blocked soon anyway. They don't run true consensus and do whatever the hell they want. Drunk Samurai 19:01, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Just a little note I just thought I'd tell you this: Fdcastro changed the image for Nami again and also the image for Nico Robin. Rainbowman 26 August 2008 Template Whoops! Do you mean those headers for the marines? Or something else? Plumber 00:16, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Judgement Psst. There's been some activity from Fdcastro. Care to check it out? Rainbowman 1 September 2008 Pawn the fool I'll say both. This chapter is sure mind-blowing. I thought only Zoro would be wiped out but everyone gets wiped out and don't even know what happened to them. Where are they'er going? Back to their home lands? To another island? Did Oda intend to end the series? I guess so because I have a feeling they won't be at another island. Plus there bare many loose ends here; what's the point of having Law and Kid confronting a Kuma clone? what's the entire point of the 11 Supernovas? War with Whitebeard? Fishman Island? New World? What did Kuma do to them? Did he sent them back to their homelands? To another island? Other then that, I can guess Oda has them all killed and the series ended with so many unsolved loose ends and cliffhangers that will never be explored. RIP One Piece (1997-2008) And the idiot who posted a spoiler leak signiture shold lose his right to view the spoiler threads. He claimed it's alright to do that but E1n pawned him and now the thread is locked and hpefully someone reads the rules next time. Joekido 16:55, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I'm tempted to update the SHP page location section but I would be breaking my own rules... Joekido 17:41, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry to Bother You.... I wondering if you could add 368 to the episode list so I could write the summary about it? I tried making it before with 366 and it didnt turn out so well....=)- Please and Thank you Oathkeeper of oblivion 03:35, 11 September 2008 (UTC) LOL! and thanks! Oathkeeper of oblivion 23:19, 11 September 2008 (UTC) Weapon Infoboxes I'm having a discussion with Gojita about his recent edits of giving small infoboxes to pages like Usopp's Arsenal. I've shared my thoughts on the matter for the moment, can you provide yours.Mugiwara Franky 15:18, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I kinda just want opinions other than mine posted in Gojita's discussion page about whether or not the pages should have infoboxes. Important decisions around here tend to take a long time especially if just only two people talk around here. I'll understand if you don't want to join in I guess....Mugiwara Franky 18:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC)